Open Season HD/Cutscenes
Call to Battle Intro * (Fades to Boog walking in the forest and sees McSquizzy) * Boog: Hey, wait, I thought th- * Elliot: YOU CAME BACK! I knew you would! * Boog: Right. Right, uh... 'Course I came back. Uh, why wouldn't I? * Reilly: You broke our dam! * Maria: I lost my kits again! * Boswell: Open Season is here! I don't wanna be made into a muff! * Tremblay: We are sitting ducks! DUCKS, I TELL YOU! * Boog: I know, that's why I came back. Listen, when I was dropped in these woods, I didn't know a thing about surviving in the wild. And you guys have been kicking my butt since I got here! Y'all made me go from mild to wild and I owe you a debt for that, and now I can even the odds! * (One of McSquizzy's Furrytail clan walks out) * Squirrel: There are hunters coming down the ridge! Tons of 'em! * Beaver: WE'RE TRAPPED!! * Boog: Whoa, easy, everyone! I'll take care of 'em! * McSquizzy: Aye! You do that, lad and we'll follow ye! Go prove what you're worth! * (Fades to "Start the Battle!") Intro (After finishing "Start the Battle!") * Maria: We got a lotta trappers to the east! * Serge: And, to the south, trucks full of 'unters. * Reilly: And hunters in trees to the west! * McSquizzy: And they're going to hack down MY TREEEE!!! * Elliot: And the worst... We're out of "Woo Hoo." * (Frightened animals whimper and chatter.) * Boog: Relax everybody. We'll take care of the hunters one at a time. The Trouble with Trappers * Boog: OK, you said something about trappers? * Maria: Si, si! There are many of them to the east! * Rosie: They have all their traps laid out! * Elliot: That's horrible! All sorts of animals could get caught! * Boog: Or maybe... We could trap the trappers. * Rosie: You mean lure them into the traps? Genius! * Maria: Let's take back the forest! Should we head out now? Yes or No? Not Answering Yes * Rosie: Fantastico! The forest is about to get very stinky! No Tanks a Lot! Clear the Ducks! Chainsaw Cha Cha * Reilly: Me and the boys have tried to chew down the trees but it's just taking too long! Reilly's Rampage Toothy Torpedoes Protect the Clan's Tree * McSquizzy: Fer a long time has the Furrytail clan has served the forest! But now, our greatest asset is in peril! The 'unters are coming to destroy our tree, MY tree!!! * Elliot: * McSquizzy: You?! Yer nothing but a scrawny little deer! How do ye plan on scaring the 'unters eh? * Elliot: * McSquizzy: Yew. * Boog: Yew. * Elliot: * McSquizzy: Nah, we mean, yew! * Elliot: * McSquizzy: Oi, never mind lad, You wanna go to yer doom no reason stopping ye! Good luck! * Elliot: Shooting hunters is my most favorite thing to do in the world! Oh, after Woo Hoos... Oh, and coffee! Oh... and Giselle of course, eh... Oh, you gotta let me go, you gotta let me go! Quest Completed! * McSquizzy: You did it, lad! The hunters are vanquished! Three cheers for Boog, the mighty grizzly! * Every Animal: Hoorah! - Hoorah! - Hoorah! * Elliot: And Elliot, the ridiculously handsome and fantastic mule deer! * Buddy: Buuuddy! * Boog: No, no. I didn't do it, WE did it, together! Those hunters never knew what hit 'em! * McSquizzy: So. Now that your work is done, what are ye going to do? * Boog: Well, the first thing I have to do is go back home... Category:Open Season Category:Cutscenes